


Of Beaches and Castles

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Daddy!Jungsoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungsoo is just terrified of letting his daughter to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beaches and Castles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP taking their child to the beach for the first time, Person A is a constant worrier that something is going to happen to their baby but Person B is constantly reassuring them. They take the child in the ocean, build a sandcastle and eat ice cream, getting it on their faces..  
> For: My wonderful Noona; r0kkugo  
> Pairing: YoungSoo | KangTeuk   
> A/N: Just shoving it here.

 

 

"I’m horrified."

Is literally the first thing that Jungsoo utters when he steps out of the car, the sound of the muffled door opening from the passenger side slams shut almost immediately and he sighs while wriggling his toes on his flip flops. Staring down, he can see the tiny little scars that still remained after his car crash a few years ago and fear rolls down his spine at the thought.

Today, was supposed to be a good day.

Today, it was the first time in Ari’s life; he and Youngwoon’s daughter, would be spending the next few hours at a local beach.

Now if only he wasn’t consumed with fear that he was somehow going to lose her.

Youngwoon grunts softly while turning on his feet, sliding open the van door to reveal a bubbly, giggling little girl who was nearly shrieking in excitement in her little car seat she was currently strapped down in. She screams for her papa to let her out already and he merely coos for her to quiet down, telling her all the things they were to do during the day and it just serves for her to scream even louder as he unbuckles all the safety locks (that Jungsoo had so carefully added to the car seat) while kissing her puffy cheek.

(That was literally smothered in sunscreen since Jungsoo wouldn’t let her out of the house without it.)  
  


Wow, why did they ever decide to have a child again?

Meanwhile, the older man has his arms crossed over his chest and a frown over his lips as he checks the sky, the beach and who was on it, before nearly glaring at the small waves of the ocean hitting the sand.

There was literally no way his baby was going in there.

No.

"What are you doing?" Youngwoon says, suddenly appearing next to his husband in a blink of an eye, causing said man to nearly screech since he was so concentrated at the moment.

"Ugh," He sighs at the sight of his lover holding their nearly vibrating baby with a cap and a grin on his face. “I’m checking the beach! I still think she’s too young. She’s just four! What kind of child learns to swim at four? It’s unheard of."

Youngwoon rolls his eyes while petting his daughter’s leg, tickling her feet to hopefully get some of that rush out of her so she doesn’t vibrate a hole into the sand she was gonna be placed on later. “Yeah well, she’s not going to learn how to swim today. We’re just going to— you know, dip her in the water, let her splash around on the shallow parts and give her a little fun."

"We could do that in the safety of our bath tub!" Jungsoo throws his arms up, large bag nearly hitting his face when it slid down to his elbow. “What if she gets too far? What if she dro-" he pales for a second and stops in his tracks at the thought. His husband stops as well and he takes this chance to try to snatch his baby away.

"Stop! Stop it! She won’t drown, there’s no way," Youngwoon protests; pretty much swerving his child away from his husband when his outburst serves to annoy him. “I’ll be holding her and watching her the whole damn time. What are you so worried about? Didn’t your parents ever take you to the beach when you were younger? You’re still here aren’t you?"

"No," he hisses, “We lived in the inner city. My parents worked a lot and we never had time for that stuff."

"Well we have the time and I’m going to give my daughter that experience." Youngwoon huffs, leaving the older nearly steaming in the hot sun.

 

*

 

"You see?" Youngwoon says while stretching out a slightly tanned arm from under the umbrella they were currently huddled under. He points to Ari who was happily mixing water with sand and making odd shapes with them. Earlier, she even drew into the sand and pointed while giggling, ‘Papa’.

Of course, Jungsoo had to admit, it looked very much like Youngwoon.

She stands on her little chubby legs, black hair flowing over her shoulders and she points to the see with big, double lidded eyes that had Jungsoo melting in seconds. However, he didn’t like the idea of letting her into the water. So far, she had indulged herself in endless amount of sand and buckets of water that Jungsoo made Youngwoon retrieve for the two so they could make the castles that she loved.

"I don’t know…" He mutters under his breath.

But then Youngwoon gives him those freaking puppy eyes.

 

*

 

They’re in the water after ten, horrifyingly long minutes of Jungsoo fretting over his daughter. It was completely unnecessary in his husband’s eyes but well… —If it made him feel better.

First, he checked her bright yellow and orange swimsuit (so he wouldn’t lose her apparently) and tied her long black hair up, then slathered water proof sunscreen on her before Yougnwoon nearly kicked him because it was taking far too long. “Ok, ok…. We can go. But I’m coming with you!"

"You don’t trust me?" He says while picking her up, wincing a little at her screams that were so incredibly close to his ear.

"I-I," He falters, “I’m just making sure!"

And now, Youngwoon is waist deep in the ocean and Jungsoo mortified because he thinks that’s absolutely too far into the sea and they could be washed away, never to be seen again. (Maybe that was his fear thinking honestly) So when his husband inches away into the sea even more, with the stupid smug smirk of ‘come here, you know you want to’ is when he dives into the water head first and paddles his way until he reaches the younger duo, standing upright so his feet could find the foundation of the sand.

God damn he was so short without those shoe lifts.

So, instead of participating, he watches when the tide goes a little higher and Youngwoon bends his knees so she could feel the water up to her waist, lifting himself a little higher when she got scared and lower again when she gained the confidence to try more.

Well that wasn’t that bad.

He kinda wished he brought his camera because it was cute.

 

*

 

"You’ve done nothing but worry and complain this whole two hours we’ve been here." Youngwoon says while handing him a vanilla ice cream he had bought just minutes ago. Ari was already sitting next to her many castles and drawings while smushing her face into the sweet treat.

Jungsoo takes the chilled cream with a thank you. “I can’t help it. She’s my only child; I have to worry about her."

"She’s also my child too!" Youngwoon muffled a scream; after all, he had a lot of ice cream in his mouth since he liked biting into it and not licking.

The elder snorts and wipes at Youngwoon’s face when he notices the chocolate didn’t quite match his own skin tone, “I know, I know. She’s our daughter, yes that’s true. I just worry a lot… You know… Ever since that accident I had; I feel like life and death is so much more fragile than most think it is."

His husband frowns with his eyebrows quirked before he feels a reassuring kiss against his lips and Jungsoo is hitting his shoulder because they were still in public.

"Stop!"

"Why? You looked helpless and cute at the moment."

"Well I’m not trying to. And think of Ari, she’s right in front of us!"

Their daughter perks her head from her ice cream, attention now diverted since she knew her name was called.

"Wait till she starts dating."

 

"I hate you."

 

\---

 

Hope you enjoyed! :)

 

 


End file.
